1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a capacitive load driving circuit and a liquid droplet jetting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet head driving circuit, in the related art, feeds an analog driving signal to a piezoelectric device provided in a piezoelectric head, and ejects an ink droplet from a nozzle provided corresponding to the piezoelectric device. Since the piezoelectric device is a capacitive device, when the number of the piezoelectric devices driven at the same time increases, a capacitance (the load of the driving circuit) becomes larger. As a result, the waveform of the driving signal input to the piezoelectric device changes and therefore stable operation may not be realized.